the_elemental_chosen_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Adradia, The Swan Goddess
Adradia is the patron goddess of The Adradia Empire, named after her, and goddess of Water, Swans, Children, Ice, Understanding, Forgiveness, Riddles, and Fortitude. Corida Castle, the dwelling of the royal family, lies on Cordia Lake, the same site where she was made a goddess. She was raised to godhood by Fulger, The Triple Wolf Goddess, after saving a drowning child, and is the twin sister of Adoiri, The Phoenix God. Every few generations, Adradia selects a single Adradian to serve as her ambassador to the world. Currently, this position is filled by Vatura Amador. History/Legend Pre-Trials of Fate/Legend Write Here Book One: Trials of Fate Write Here Book Two: Chancing Fate Write Here Book Three: Last Fateful Stand Write Here Personality Adradia is known to be a more gentle spirit, fitting very well with her form. She represents understanding and fortitude, strength of mind. She chooses a select few people from her land every generation to guide, and when she does this, they are marked, though her mark is not visible to the living. Despite often representing forgiveness, one of the things Adradia is known for is how firmly her people stick to their search for their water, and her followers are known for their strength of mind and easy understanding of life at its simplest. However, Adradia also has a different side, called by some her "stormy sea" side. She can be as volatile as her brother at times, quick to anger and harsh. Much of this is shown in their pursuit of the water. Because of this, she is not always able to get along with her brother, Adoiri. They have set two days in the year where they can meet peacefully. When angered, Adradia seems to almost glow, showing her godly side then. Because of this, the people she knows often try to keep her on the more tranquil side of the coin. Unlike her adopted mother-of-sorts, Fulger, Adradia is more easygoing with her people, preferring to let them live their own lives and make their own choices. She is more a guide than a leader, and spends her time watching over and protecting her people. Appearance As a human, Adradia is known to be rather pretty. Unlike many other deities, she has remained nearly the same in appearance since her ascension to godhood, despite the fact that it occurred several thousand years ago. Her human form reflects her natural grace as a bird as well. Anyone who has ever seen her describes her as slight and agile, reflecting the normal appearance of her people. She is of about average height. Adradia's hair is long, a dark, brown color, with brightly golden-tanned skin and keen green eyes like those of her brother, Adoiri. Hers are a shade darker, but they have more of a reflective shine, like light on water. In spite of how her appearance fits fairly well with her own people, any Adradian would know she's not just another person. Adradia commonly dresses in light, unhampering white dresses. Her hair is normally worn loose, but sometimes pulled back when she is in a serious mood, and she is almost always barefoot. Whatever she wears, she finds some way to include swan feathers. Adradia 1.jpg|The Banner of Adraida's Country, named after her Adradia the Swan.jpg|Adradia as a Swan File:Adradia_the_Cat.jpg|Adradia as a Cat Relationships Vatura Amador Adoiri, The Phoenix God Fulger, The Triple Wolf Goddess Sleryn, The Bear God Honora Mori Adradia is commonly associated with Honora Mori, her first ambassador. They most likely had a very good relationship. Even after taking the throne, Honora often asked the goddess for advice. Because of Adradia's guidance, Honora was seen as a wise and fair ruler, living to an old age. Adradia saw Honora as a daughter, and has adopted her bloodline and watched over it since. Haven Archer Roy Astinley Luminita Lupei Yelizaveta Lyubov Corley Ilmenyev, The Fox God Fate The Immortal Man Destiny The Immortal The Father Adradia's Royal Family Mori Bloodline Abilities Trivia *Adradia was created by Fictionpress author Celtic Gold *Her name was a spur-of-the-moment decision when Hestia was asking Celtic what the country's name would be. Category:Characters Category:Deities